


Deserved Reward

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [533]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Grades, Post-Series, Rewards, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Papa?  Can I show you something?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 November 2016  
> Word Count: 297  
> Prompt: expectation  
> Summary: "Papa? Can I show you something?"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-two weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: More family fun in my long-running sub-arc. I just like working with Jacob, okay?
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Papa? Can I show you something?"

"Of course, you can, Jacob." Patrick sets aside the paper to smile at his son. "Come over and have a seat."

Jacob makes his way to the couch, sitting next to his father, and holds out a manila folder. Patrick takes the folder and opens it to find a handful of Jacob's tests, as well as a progress report from his teacher and, at the back of the folder, an award for being most improved in penmanship, math, and English.

"Most improved in two of your classes _and_ penmanship for the first quarter? And this is a new school for you, too. This is wonderful, Jacob! Your daddy is going to be so proud of you." He hugs Jacob tightly and kisses the top of his head. "Have you told anyone else yet?"

Jacob shakes his head, a bright grin on his face. "Uh-uh, I came right home to show you."

"You know, Ann is going to be very proud of you for doing so much better in math. She should be home from work in a little bit, so you can tell her then." He studies Jacob's face for a moment. "How about a special dinner tonight to celebrate? It's my night to cook, so we can make whatever you want."

"Can we order pizza and the cookie pizza?"

Patrick chuckles. "Now how did I know that you'd want pizza for dinner, young man? We'll order in a little while, so it's still hot when everyone gets home, okay?"

Jacob just giggles and hugs him tightly. "Thank you, Papa!" At the sound of a key in the lock of the front door, he jumps off the couch, running out of the room as he calls out, "Miss Ann! Guess what?"


End file.
